XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Lumiose City is in a state of excitement thanks to the Kalos League and Ash is getting ready to battle Alain in the finals. However, during the excitement, Chespin gets lost. And as Chespin is walking around all alone and confused, a certain somebody appears before it. All while more about getting to know more about the powerful form Ash and Greninja can make, attracting the attention of a few individuals in the process. Episode Plot At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy reports to Ash his Pokémon have recovered. Pikachu jumps to Ash's shoulder, while Nurse Joy encourages them both to do their best in the finals. Ash promises that and gets visited by Meyer and Clembot. All of them visit Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Sawyer, the latter writing something. Meyer greets them and shows the sweets he bought for everyone to eat for the finals. Clemont sees these are Lumiose Galletes, which are quite hard to acquire. Meyer grins, for he sent Clembot to buy these treats, even if the robot had to wait two hours to buy them. Meyer smiles, since he did buy these treats for them. The heroes send out their Pokémon and eat with Sawyer. Everyone is amazed by these sweets, especially Sawyer, who likes eating sweets. Meyer encourages Ash's Pokémon to eat as much as they want to give more great battles tomorrow in the finals. Sawyer also encourages Ash to do his best tomorrow. Suddenly, Chespin and Pancham argue about the last piece of cookie. Just as Bunnelby tries to stop the two, the cookie flies out of their hands and rolls away, so both Pancham and Chespin run off to find it. After tracking down the cookie and annoying each other, Pancham doesn't see Chespin, who finds the cookie. Just as it goes to eat it, Chespin's cookie gets stolen by a Murkrow. This makes the former cry. Mairin is gazing at some necklaces and decides to buy a Jirachi-shaped one, for it would grant her a wish she wants to give to Chespie. While Sawyer, his Sceptile, Clembot and Meyer leave the group, the heroes see Chespin and Pancham are missing. Chespin wanders around and bumps into Mairin. Mairin notes Chespin, who is crying, got lost from his trainer. Mairin, who introduces herself, promises to find Chespin his trainer. She admits she also has a Chespin, nicknamed as Chespie. The heroes search for a bit and Serena finds her Pancham. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna eat some cookies. Mairin passes by and Trevor notices she holds Clemont's Chespin, who greets him. Soon after, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Mairin find the heroes and Chespin immediately comes to Clemont, hugging him. Chespin smiles, even if Pancham is not impressed. Mairin, watching this, recalls her moments with Chespie before she got in a coma. Ash thanks Tierno, Shauna and Trevor for finding Chespin. However, they point at Mairin, who recovered Chespin, but find her crying. However, she stops crying and asks if she startled them, which concerns everyone. At the Pokémon Center, Mairin explains she also has a Chespin, named as Chespie. She finds it dependable, while Bonnie describes Clemont's Chespin as a big Poké Puff fan. Mairin is impressed, but explains her Chespie is in a coma and hasn't woken up for days. Serena apologizes, but Mairin finds it fine, since Chespie is recovering at Lysandre labs. Professor Sycamore greets everyone and is surprised to see Mairin. Sycamore thinks she is here to support Alain, which makes Mairin startled and nervous. Elsewhere, as Alain has his Charizard use Flamethrower, they are approached by Malva. She congratulates Alain and thinks he will sweep off the finals. Alain does not want her to interfere, but Malva admits she is surprised to see Alain battling at the Kalos League. She thinks it is just for Alain's desire to be the strongest, but the latter denies that, since he only wanted to fight "him". Malva knows he speaks of Ash, who must be happy that Alain thinks of him so much. Alain wonders what is Malva's actual face. Malva, however, states Alain will finish collecting the Mega Evolution energy and asks what will he do once Chespie has recovered. Alain thinks of Mairin and Chespin and states it is none of her business. Malva smiles and confirms this, then walks away. Team Rocket is exhausted from their work, though Malva wants to encourage them to edit the footage. Team Rocket complains, but Malva forces them to work, or else the broadcast will be late. Team Rocket walks away, anticipating that tomorrow they'll steal all the Pokémon from the Kalos League finals. Mairin tells she hasn't met up with Alain yet, but is willing to wait until the finals are over. She doesn't want to interfere in his training and decides to talk to him after the finals. Clemont asks why Sycamore arrived and is told he was doing research on Ash's Greninja and found some results. Elsewhere, Sawyer and Sceptile watch the videos of the battles of the Kalos League. He notes the power of Drain Punch and Leech Seed can overturn the battle. Sawyer sees there are many battles styles, which can be quite deep. Sawyer starts shaking, seeing well battling Ash has been a great experience to him and confesses battling him has been such a great fun. Sawyer cries, seeing he supported Ash and with the Kalos League over, Sawyer feels disappointed, wanting more battles at the League. Sawyer wipes his tears and sees he must not cry, but must grow stronger, with Sceptile supporting him. Elsewhere, Lysandre is shown a special room, from where he can watch the finals. Lysandre thanks the man, who admits everyone involved in the project is glad that Lysandre, the famous celebrity, will watch the finals. As the man leaves, the Team Flare admin shows Lysandre Xerosic has contacted them. As two trucks arrive to Lumiose City, Xerosic tells Lysandre the center of the city is in their control, making it easy to infiltrate the Gym, which is closed during the tournament. Lysandre asks Xerosic to reply once the preparations are done. Xerosic logs off, while the admin explains Mairin is hanging out with Alain's opponent. Lysandre notes it is the Greninja trainer. Sycamore shows old documents of the Bond Phenomenon, which speaks of a strong, but rate bond between trainer and Pokémon. He explains only certain Pokémon have this power and knowing Greninja choose Ash as its trainer, Sycamore thinks Greninja also thought Ash could draw out its power, thinking their meeting was destined to happen. Elsewhere, Xerosic has the grunts set up the machines, bound to Z-2 and the Zygarde Cells. As Mairin, Serena and Bonnie walk, Squishy looks at the Prism Tower from a distance. Bonnie and Serena would like Mairin to stay, but Mairin explains she has to go to Lysandre and it would be bad to run into Alain at this time. Still, she strokes Chespin, who becomes puffed-up and falls down. Mairin notes Chespin makes a fool of himself, just like her. Serena tells Mairin she can ask them if she needs something else and hopes Chespie will recover. Mairin promises that, while Bonnie hopes when Chespie recovers, she and Clemont's Chespin can play for a while. Mairin thanks them for such a fun day and bids them farewell. Elsewhere, Ash encourages his Pokémon to battle against Alain and win the match. Alain, however, trains his Charizard and anticipates the match against Ash tomorrow. He tells Charizard they will soon have enough Mega Evolution energy. Suddenly, Ash gets approached by Lysandre, who introduces himself. Ash recalls Mairin mentioned Lysandre and were with her a moment ago. Ash tells she went to the hotel, but Lysandre wants to speak with the former. Sycamore has also approached Alain and after stroking Charizard, whom he notes how it became stronger, he wishes to discuss certain things. However, he is slightly embarrassed and can't speak clearly. Alain thinks Sycamore is mad at him for not returning back to him. Sycamore denies that, since he heard Alain is helping Lysandre in his work. Alain explains he didn't want Sycamore to get in danger, knowing Mega Evolution power is sought out by many. Alain states he can't return back, since he lost much more than what he had before starting his journey. He wishes to return "it" and until then, he won't return back. Sycamore smiles and lets Alain do as he wants. Lysandre notes a lot of people are talking about Ash and Greninja. Ash sees it is about the bond phenomenon, which Sycamore explained to them today. Lysandre is impressed by that power, thinking it may lead them to a better future. Lysandre states he researches Mega Evolution and the bond between the trainer and Pokémon. Thus, he asks of Ash to tell him more of this power, once the Kalos League ends. Lysandre places his hands on Ash's shoulders and is glad to hear Ash promises that. Lysandre wishes him luck in the finals and walks away, but Ash and Pikachu are surprised by this encounter. Lysandre walks and looks at the Prism Tower, then smiles. He turns to Mairin and promises tomorrow, Alain will gather all the Mega Evolution energy, which will heal Chespie. Mairin is ecstatic at these good news. The next day, a lot of people are watching as Ash and Alain are gong to battle in the finals of the Kalos League Conference. They come to the battlefield and are ready to start the final match. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Pancham (Serena's; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon:" Sceptile (US) *Just like "Lost at the League!", during the break at the Unova League, Iris' Axew, like Clemont's Chespin, gets lost and the heroes try to search for it. Gallery Ash receiving his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy XY129 2.png The heroes and their Pokémon eating the snacks Meyer and Clembot brought XY129 3.png Pancham and Chespin arguing about the cookie XY129 4.png Pancham and Chespin chasing after the cookie XY129 5.png A Mukrow stole Chespin's cookie XY129 6.png Mairin chooses the Jirachi-shaped necklace XY129 7.png Mairin offering Chespin to look for its trainer XY129 8.png Trevor recognizes Chespin XY129 9.png Pancham and Chespin reuinted with their trainers XY129 10.png The heroes, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna see Mairin crying XY129 11.png Mairin talking about Chespie XY129 12.png Mairin reveals that she came for Alain XY129 13.png Alain and his Charizard training for the finals XY129 14.png Malva ordering Team Rocket to get back working XY129 15.png The heroes and the rest meeting Professor Sycamore XY129 16.png Sawyer crying about the fact that his league journey is over XY129 17.png Xerosic contacted Lysandre XY129 18.png Professor Sycamore explaining what Bond Phenomenon is XY129 19.png Team Flare setting up their machines XY129 20.png Mairin saying goodbye to Serena and Bonnie XY129 21.png Lysandre talking with Ash XY129 22.png Alain talking with Professor Sycamore XY129 23.png Lysandre telling Mairin that Chespie will be alright XY129 24.png Ash and Alain's final battle is ready to start }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions